el príncipe y la plebeya
by angela marie fenton
Summary: el amor lo mas fuerte pero podrá haber amor ente un príncipe y una plebeya
1. Chapter 1

Aquí les traigo mi 4 fancis del tigre esta vez será una historia del pasado como la edad media espero que les guste abra a ventura romance etc espero que mis finsc les ha gusta do doy agre de cimiento a mis atores favoritos

**lince22**

**XxpekeraritabonitaxX**

**Ghost Steve**

**Shikima Akemi**

**El príncipe y la plebeya**

**Capitulo 1 un día normal **

Era hace mucho tiempo un un pueblo llamado milagro ahí reinaba el rey llamado Rodolfo el tenia un hijo un joven guapo caballerosa valiente y de buen corazón llamado Manuel pero todos le llamaban Manny mas allá del castillo había una chica hermosa valiente valerosa y trabajadora llamada Frida eran exactamente las 6:30 am la chica despertó se baño y comio después hizo sus deberes 7 am un dia mas inicio

a los quehaceres y a barrer muy bien

pulo, encero, lavo y saco brillo

termine ¿que hora es?

siete con dieciseis

un libro leere

o tal vez dos o tres

en mi galeria algo pintare

guitarra toco, tejo, horneo y ya no se

yo cuando empezare a vivir?

rompecabezas, dardos y hace galletas

papel maché, balet y algo de ajedrez

alfareria, ventriloquia y velas

estirar, dibujar o trepar o coser

los libros releere si el rato hay que pasar

y pintare algo mas, encontrare un lugar

y mi cabello a cepillar y a cepillar

pero al final siempre vuelvo aqui

yo me pregunto x4

que cuando empezare a vivir?

era un día normal para la chica ella vivía con su madre ya que su padre había muerto y ella enfermo gravemente y ella la ayudaba en el pueblo la chica era las hermosa y deseada del todos los chicas del lugar ella siempre de pues de terminar se imaginaba salir de ahí y vivir aventuras mas allá en el palacio el chico había despertado se baño comió y como era rutinario iba con su padre el el carruaje real a pasear su vida siempre era la misma el chico a veces deseaba ser libre pero como si es un príncipe como empezar a vivir si como príncipe su vida era la misma todos los días siempre es Asia

continuara ….

Espero que les haya gustado bueno el capitulo próximo se llamara amor a primera vista espero que no se molesten que haya ocupado canciones de le película enredados pero la canción me gusto mucho y lo quise poner asta la próxima bey


	2. amor a primera vista

Aquí les traigo mi 4 fancis del tigre esta vez será una historia del pasado como la edad media espero que les guste abra a ventura romance etc espero que mis finsc les ha gusta do doy agre de cimiento a mis atores favoritos

**lince22**

**XxpekeraritabonitaxX**

**Ghost Steve**

**Shikima Akemi**

**El príncipe y la plebeya**

**Capitulo 2 amor a primera vista**

Un día nuevo comienza Frida después de hacer sus de deberes sale a pasear por el pueblo a comprar algunas cosas para prepara la comida ya que su madre fue llevada ayer al doctor muy lejos con ayuda de diego otro de tantos que quieren a Frida pero a ella no le importa solo deseaba encontrar el amor un dulce chico que la ame como loque es en fin alla en el palacio el chico se levanta y se arregla y va haber asupadre queledice que irían al pueblo para ver como están y eso la verdad casi era igual el chico con pocos animos sube con supadre al carruaje el chico aburrido ve por la ventana alas personas de ahí jugando divirtiéndose muco avese el deseaba sr un campesino para slir de su vida pero como no podía y para acabarla tenia que leer un cuento alos niños mas unpoco lejos de el fría pasaba contando una canción endo ala escula para leer un cuento muy feliz canta una canción sobre una leyenda se dice que hay una flor que puede curar erias y enfermedades y ella queri encontrala pero lo malo que no pdia nigun chico la dejabe repirar

Frida: ahí estoy arta bueno cantare mi canción favorita asi me tranquiilisare un poco

Flor que da fulgor

con tu brillo fiel,

vuelve el tiempo atras

volviendo a lo que fué

quita enfermedad

y al destino cruel, trae lo que perdi

volviendo a lo que fué,

a lo que fué...

en ese momento la chica había llegado

Frida : hola niños hoy les voy a contar la historia d blanca nieves

En un país muy lejano vivía una bella princesita llamada Blancanieves, que tenía una madrastra, la reina, muy vanidosa.

La madrastra preguntaba a su espejo mágico y éste respondía:

- Tú eres, oh reina, la más hermosa de todas las mujeres.

Y fueron pasando los años. Un día la reina preguntó como siempre a su espejo mágico:

- ¿Quién es la más bella?

Pero esta vez el espejo contestó:

- La más bella es Blancanieves.

Entonces la reina, llena de ira y de envidia, ordenó a un cazador:

- Llévate a Blancanieves al bosque, mátala y como prueba de haber realizado mi encargo, tráeme en este cofre su corazón.

Pero cuando llegaron al bosque el cazador sintió lástima de la inocente joven y dejó que huyera, sustituyendo su corazón por el de un jabalí.

Blancanieves, al verse sola, sintió miedo y lloró. Llorando y andando pasó la noche, hasta que, al amanecer llegó a un claro en el bosque y descubrió allí una preciosa casita.

Entró sin dudarlo. Los muebles eran pequeñísimos y, sobre la mesa, había siete platitos y siete cubiertos diminutos. Subió a la alcoba, que estaba ocupada por siete camitas. La pobre Blancanieves, agotada tras caminar toda la noche por el bosque, juntó todas las camitas y al momento se quedó dormida.

Por la tarde llegaron los dueños de la casa: siete enanitos que trabajaban en unas minas y se admiraron al descubrir a Blancanieves.

Entonces ella les contó su triste historia. Los enanitos suplicaron a la niña que se quedase con ellos y Blancanieves aceptó, se quedó a vivir con ellos y todos estaban felices.

Mientras tanto, en el palacio, la reina volvió a preguntar al espejo:

- ¿Quién es ahora la más bella?

- Sigue siendo Blancanieves, que ahora vive en el bosque en la casa de los enanitos...

Furiosa y vengativa como era, la cruel madrastra se disfrazó de inocente viejecita y partió hacia la casita del bosque.

Blancanieves estaba sola, pues los enanitos estaban trabajando en la mina. La malvada reina ofreció a la niña una manzana envenenada y cuando Blancanieves dio el primer bocado, cayó desmayada.

Al volver, ya de noche, los enanitos a la casa, encontraron a Blancanieves tendida en el suelo, pálida y quieta, creyeron que había muerto y le construyeron una urna de cristal para que todos los animalitos del bosque pudieran despedirse de ella.

En ese momento apareció un príncipe a lomos de un brioso corcel y nada más contemplar a Blancanieves quedó prendado de ella. Quiso despedirse besándola y de repente, Blancanieves volvió a la vida, pues el beso de amor que le había dado el príncipe rompió el hechizo de la malvada reina.

Blancanieves se casó con el príncipe y expulsaron a la cruel reina y desde entonces todos vivieron felices.

fin

ensemonmento la chica choco con el príncipe ella al levantarse le pido una disculpa pero el chico no parecía respoder solo asento con la baza y le prgunto

Manny : como tellamas

Frida : Frida dijo con un tonono de tonta

Ambos se miraron fijamente asta que el chico se fue al regresar cada una a su hogar solo pudiendo pensar en es persona el chico dijo

Manny: vida y se fue adormir pero antes miro du ventana iguale mete Frida en es momento Frida canto una concino al igual que el príncipe

Frida :

cuando yo te vi

el tiempo desapareció

ya nada fue lo mismo para mi

Cuando yo te vi

el mundo se detuvo ahí

& el infinito es poco para describirte ata

Déjame soñar despierta

déjame creer que si

el amo existe, que el amor se siente así

Sueño mientras te veo

Sueño que eres mi dueño

Que es lo que paso?

depronto todo a sucedido

Sueño no es fantasía

Sueño es alegria

y ya te lo prometo que el mundo tambien

cambie para ti

Manny :

Sueña Sueña nuestro amor

no es fantasía

Sueña Sueña que tu amor cambio mi vida

Frida &Manny :

cuando yo te vi (cuando yo te vi)

crei que nunca pasaria

que alguien como tu no existiria(no existiria)

cuando yo te vi(cuando yo te vi)

el miedo desaparecio estas en mis secretos

estas en mi corazon(mi corazon)

Frida :

Dejame soñar despierta

dejame creer que si

que el amor existe

que el amor se siente asi

Sueño mientras te veo

Sueño que eres mi dueño

que es lo que paso?

de pronto todo a sucedido

Sueño no es fantasia

Sueño es alegria

y ya te lo prometo que el mundo tambien

cambie para ti

Manny :

Sueña Sueña nuestro amor

no es fantasia

Sueña Sueña que tu amor cambio mi vida

Frida &Manny :

sueño mientras te veo(sueña sueña nuestro amor )

Sueño que eres mi dueño(no es fantasia)

Sueño no es fantasia(sueña sueña que tu amor)

Sueño es alegria(cambio mi vida)

Frida &Manny :

sueño mientras te veo(sueña sueña nuestro amor )

Sueño que eres mi dueño(no es fantasia)

Sueño no es fantasia(sueña sueña que tu amor)

Sueño es alegria(cambio mi vida)

El chico solo pensaba en ella solo een su Frida

continuara ….

Espero que les haya gustado bueno el capituloy espero que no se molesten que haya ocupado canciones de le película enredados y sue.a conmigo

pero la canción me gusto mucho y lo quise poner asta la próxima bey y imeprodrian ayuadrar buemo quiero poner a zoe como la mala pero ustedes dicen


	3. esto es amor

Aquí les traigo mi 4 fancis del tigre esta vez será una historia del pasado como la edad media espero que les guste abra a ventura romance etc espero que mis finsc les ha gusta do doy agre de cimiento a mis atores favoritos

**lince22**

**XxpekeraritabonitaxX**

**Ghost Steve**

**Shikima Akemi**

**El príncipe y la plebeya**

**Capitulo 3 esto es amor **

Un dia empieza el sol sale al orisonte y el dia es mas bello bueno solo pa ra dos chicos quienes encontraron al persona de sus sueños el dia anterior Frida se despertó y se puso hacer sus deberes condo feliz mente mientras pensaba en el pricipe era rarro y ala vez maravilloso la chica feliz canto una concion al terminar la chica salió a paser por si algo pasaba en ese momento el príncipe salió a escondidas del palacio poniéndose una capa paraqué nadien lo reconociera esperando encontara a sua amada la chica caminaba sindarse cuenta ambos chocaran y al levantarse solo se vieron a los ojos

Manny : hola Frida

Frida : hola prin

Pero antes que terminara le tapo la bocay lepidio que nodijiera nada ya que si algien lo sabia un problebla podía pasar ella sol asistió el chico le conto todo como era su vida y que avr¡ese deseaba no se un príncipe la chica le peropuso que fueron al carnal elchico asepto ambos se diveitieron el chico estaba feliz alada de su fida después de varias horas ambos deciieron pasear en bote el chico veía perdida mente ala chica en esemomento el chico hablo y le dijo a Frida .

Manny : Frida

Frida : si

Manny : mira este aa

Frida : dime

Manny :mira el primerdia que te cono cio buenoaa

Frida : aja

Manny : frida te amo me gusta eres la chica mas linda del mundo te amo y no lo puedo ocultar

Frida se quedo soprendida y con una sondrisa en los labios ledijo

Frida : yo también te amo eres un chico dulce y tireno la verda me gusta y mucho

Ambos unieron su labios en un dulce y delisioso beso

Amos decidieron se novios a escondidas un en la balsa ambos cantaron una canción para sellar mas su amor

Frida :

Tiempo aquel viendo a la distancia,

tiempo fue viendo al interior,

tiempo que no me imaginaba

lo que me perdí.

Y hoy aquí viendo las estrellas,

y hoy aquí todo es claridad.

Desde aquí ya puedo ver

que es donde debo estar.

Y la luz encuentro al fin,

se aclaró aquella niebla.

Y la luz encuentro al fin,

ahora el cielo es azul.

Es real brillando así,

ya cambió la vida entera.

Esta vez todo es diferente,

veo en ti la luz.

Manny :

Tiempo aquel, persiguiendo un sueño

tiempo fue en la oscuridad,

tiempo que no había visto como

es la realidad.

Ella aquí, luce como estrella,

ella aquí, todo es claridad.

Si aquí está es fácil ver

que aquí hoy quiero estar.

Ambos:

Y la luz encuentro al fin.

Manny :

Se aclaró aquella niebla.

Ambos:

Y la luz encuentro al fin.

Frida :

Ahora el cielo es azul.

Ambos:

Es real brillando así,

ya cambió la vida entera.

Esta vez todo es diferente,

veo en ti la luz.

Veo en ti la luz.

Al termina sedieron otro beso pero esta ves era de despedida el chico regreso al castillo y ella a su casa en finde todo el dia resulto ser el mejor dia de toda sus vidas

continuara ….

Espero que les haya gustado bueno el capitulo 3 y espero que no se molesten que haya ocupado canciones de le película enredados

pero la canción me gusto mucho y lo quise poner asta la próxima bey grasias a tiodos pr leer la


	4. prometida

Aquí les traigo mi 4 fancis del tigre esta vez será una historia del pasado como la edad media espero que les guste abra a ventura romance etc espero que mis finsc les ha gusta do doy agre de cimiento a mis atores favoritos

**lince22**

**XxpekeraritabonitaxX**

**Ghost Steve**

**Shikima Akemi**

**El príncipe y la plebeya**

**Capitulo 4 prometida **

Después del l a dulce y romántica noche Manny y Frida vivían felices ese amor que sentían uno por el otro era muy grande pero no todo es miel sobre ojuelos pus mas allá del reino hay otro donde la tristeza era de lo normal ahí habitaba la s dos personas mas crueles del mundo la reina Carmela y su hija la princesa zoe ella era tal cruel que su corazón era frio tan frio que nunca se a enamorado la chica deseaba casase con el príncipe para luego matarlo de una terrible enfermedad y tener toda sus riquezas la chica era cruel atormentaba a todo el pueblo su corazón oscuro solo podía sentirse odio la chica se dirigía al pueblo la chica tan apurada que en lodo a una chica esta le reclamo y ella solo la ignoro al llegar al castillo fueron haber al rey para hablar y organizar la boda pero el les dijo que la decisión era de su hijo y que el tenia que decidir el chico feliz de lavida fue con su padre y el le presento ala linda princesa el chico solo sele quedo viendo muy extrañado

Manny : aaaah papa quien en es ella

Rodolfo : es tu prometida la princesa zoe

Elchico se soprendio y solo salió ciorriendo

Que saliop del palacio la chica lo sigio por todos lados asta que lo encontró en un parque pero no estaba solo estaba con Frida ella solo se quedo osebando

Frida : que tienes Manny

Manny : mi padre me compremetio con una chica pero le dije que no

Frida : mmm pero tu padre comprendió no

Manny : claro pero dicece que sino lo hago habrá una guerra

Fida no te preocupes te aseguro que todo saldrá bien

Le dijo con una sondrisa en los labios para luego unir sus labios con los de Manny para tran quilisarlo ambos disfrutan su amor pero zoe se puso tan enojada y se fue

Con todo su odio se dirijio asu castillo al ver al hechizero para que le diera una posima este le dio una pasima quie la bebeba enfemara asta su muerte pero el le dijo que había una cura una flor que al cantar la canción la enfermedad se curaba pero ella no la escucho solo pensaba en obligar al príncipe para que se casaran con la escusa de que ella tenia la cura en ese momento se el hechicero viendo como se alejaba la princesa de corazón oscuro solo dijo espero que su odio no se su perdición y también que radien encuentre la flor por que si no todo su plan seria aurina do

Continuara….

Espero que les haya gustado bueno el capitulo 4

pero la canción me gusto mucho y lo quise poner asta la próxima bey gracias a todos por leer la


	5. cruel destino

Aquí les traigo mi 4 fancis del tigre esta vez será una historia del pasado como la edad media espero que les guste abra a ventura romance etc espero que mis finsc les ha gusta do doy agre de cimiento a mis atores favoritos

**lince22**

**XxpekeraritabonitaxX**

**Ghost Steve**

**Shikima Akemi**

**El príncipe y la plebeya**

**Capitulo 5 cruel destino**

Era una tarde hermasa donde solo se res piraba el amor y la música ya que Manny fue a ver a su amada a un karaoke que se hari lo mejor que su padre lo dejo ir solo el chico tan feliz que estaba no sabia que prontoalgo o algien aurrinaria su hermosa tarde alfin el chico se que do viendo alas participantes la primera canto horrible y asefue asta el ultinmo que era freida el chico ansioso de escuhar la hermosa voz de su novia que solo querria escuhar sin niguna interucion Frida comenso a cantar

Que me gustas asi

que me muero de amor

Que no puedo pensar

si te acercas a mi

Que me haces desear

que me olvido quien soy

Que me tienes

que soy tuya

Que te sueño

y te doy...

Toda mi vida

mi vida es tuya

Tuyos mis sueños

los sueños que quieren volar

Vuelo contigo

Contigo todo

Toda mi vida

mi vida es tuya mi amor...

Adivina ya no puedo

esconder el miedo

de no estar contigo

Te confieso todo

te entrego mi sueños

No me dejes sola por favor

Llevame a volar sin alas

Llevame hasta el cielo

de los corazones

Besame en el viaje

cantemos canciones de amor

Que me encantas

y más

Que me enciende tu voz

que se apaga el dolor

No me dejes jamas...

Toda mi vida

mi vida es tuya

Tuyos mis sueños

mis sueños que quieren volar

Vuelo contigo

Contigo todo

Toda mi vida

mi vida es tuya mi amor

(oooohh)

Adivina ya no puedo

esconder el miedo

de no estar contigo

Te confieso todo

te entrego mi sueños

No me dejes sola por favor

Llevame a volar sin alas

llevame hasta el cielo

De los corazones

besame en el viaje

Cantemos canciones de amor

Adivina ya no puedo

no puedo enconder el miedo

Te entrego todos mis sueños

no me dejes sola por favor

Llevame a volar sin alas

para el cielo de los corazones

Cantemos canciones de amor...

(uuuuuhh ohhh)

Cantemos canciones de amor...

Todo era felicidad para el pueblo y mas para Frida y manny ya que al twerminar el concierto tu vieron una cita en un parque muy alejados del pueblo el par que era hemoso había flores y lucienagas ya que era de noche ambos disfrutaban tanto su cita pero no todo era felicida ya que en el castillo la malmada princesa había preparado un poco de te al rey pero lo que el no sabia que ella le había puesto la posima culla cura era la flor pero como ella no sabia ledio el te el rey la tomo ya al siguiente dia el rey se había emfermado el chico preocupado al ver esto la bruja malvada sino saben quien es es zoe bueno ella al saber esto ce aseco al príncipe y le dijo

Zoe : oye me entere de lo que le paso a tu padre oye sabes yo conos co la cura

Manny : en cerio

Zoe : si pero para que te la de tienes que casarte conmigo

Manny : que

.zoe : si si quieres el remedio te tienes que casar conmigo piénsalo

Y con esto la chica se fue dejando al chico pensar el decisión El chico no sabia que hacer por un lado si asetaba su padre se aliviaría pero lo malo es que se alejaría para siempre de su amada pero salvaría a su padre y del otro lado si no acetaba su padre moriría pero seria feliz con si novia asi que contodo el dolor de su carazon aseto casarse la chuica feliz estaba solo le quedaba una cosa que hacer pero esto seria difícil termina o mejor dicho romperle el corazón a Frida alla en el pueblo la chica esperaba a su amado al verlo se puso feliz pero el chic o le dijo las palabras mas crueles que ella pudo escuchar

Manny : Frida

Frida : si

Manny : yo no te amo la verda me voy a casar con mi verdadero amor zoe espero que entiendas

Frida al oir esto solo salió corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos mitras el solo veía a su amada alejarse de el y con una lagrima derada susurro lo siente mi amor y con el corazón roto se dirigió al castillo a planear ssu maldita y miserable boda

Continuara….

Espero que les haya gustado bueno el capitulo 5 se que le puese mucha tristeza pero asi es la vida asta la próxima bey gracias a todos por leer la


	6. plan descubierto

Aquí les traigo mi 4 fancis del tigre esta vez será una historia del pasado como la edad media espero que les guste abra a ventura romance etc espero que mis finsc les ha gusta do doy agre de cimiento a mis atores favoritos

**lince22**

**XxpekeraritabonitaxX**

**Ghost Steve**

**Shikima Akemi**

**El príncipe y la plebeya**

**Capitulo 6 plan descubierto**

Era una noche donde la tristeza y el dolor atormentaba el corazón de dos jóvenes enamorados quienes se amaban con todo su ser mas ostente ambos se seguirían amando asta el fin donde una chica lloraba por su amor perdido mientras con su guitarra cantaba una canción que describía como se sentía

Tu eras todo para mi

yo no creia mas que en ti

te llegaste a convertir en mi religion

tu eras todo y nada mas

eras mi voz eras mi hogar

en medio de la soledad una bendicón

pero algo extraño sucedio

mi cuento de hadas se acabo

dijiste adios y me rompiste el corazón

cuanto te quiero

cuanto te odio

cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos

si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo

cuanto te quiero

cuanto te odio

cuanto te llevo en mis sentidos

si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo

tu eras todo para mi desde el principio y hasta el fin

no habia como definir todo este amor

pero algo extraño susedio

el cuento de hadas se acabo

dijiste adios y me rompiste el corazón

cuanto te quiero

cuanto te odio

cuanto te llevo en mis sentido

si no te olvido es puro masoquismo

cuanto te quiero

cuanto te odio

cuanto te llevo en mis sentido

si no te olvido es puro masoquismo

cuanto te quiero

cuanto te odio

cuanto te llevo en mis sentido

si no te olvido es puro masoquismo

por alguna razón mas que intentaba olvidar a Manny su corazón no se lo permitia la chica nuncadejaria de amarmolo jamás pero no que no entia es que por que su amado le habai roto el corazón alla en el castillo el chico sufria su dolor parecía enterno no aguantaba vivir un minuto mas sin su amada Frida a veces deseaba que aquellas palabras nunca habiran salido de suboca el chico le contaba un su mejor amigo lamado drake el chico nunca había visto a Manny de esa manera lo veía triste y detrosado asi que se le ocurio una idea decirle a Frida la razón que Manny le rompió el corazón el chico se dirigía al pueblo buscaba y buscaba a Frida pero no tubo éxito asta que choco con ella el le conto todo le dijo que el rey había emfermado gravemente también que la uica persona que tenia la cura era zoe la boba mas fea del mundo y que poreso el le había roto el corazón Frida se soprendio tanto

Frida : pero por que no me lo dijo

Drake : por quer no quería saber que lo sigias amando le seria mas difícil aser esto

En esmomento zxoe a parecía con sus amigas que la amaban la chica conto todo sindarse cunta que Frida y drake la es cuchaba

Zoe : mi plan esta saliendo ala perfecion al fin me casare con el príncipe para des pues matarlo morirá como lo hara su padre ya que la enfermedad que tiene solo se cura con una flor dorda beno eso es lo que dicen pero yo no creo en eso sere rica muy rica jajajajajajajaja

Ambos se sompredieron pero también se enojaran mas Frida al saber que su amado esta en peligro si no el saber que el rey morirá peri si había una solucon

Frida : no lo puedo crer esa bruja es una mentirosa

Drake : y que aremos

Frida solo hay una solución

Drake : cual

Frida : ir por la flor yo se donde esta pero tardare una samana

Drake : bueno yo hare lo que sea para impedir la boba

Asi Frida salió del pueblo en busca de la flor la chica estaba desidida en no solo salvar la vida del rey sino también en estar a lado de su amado sabia que seria difícil pero pero por el lo haría para que volvieran a estar juntos

Continuara….

Espero que les haya gustado bueno el capitulo 6 asta la próxima bey gracias a todos por leer la


	7. le tierra de los ogros

Aquí les traigo mi 4 fancis del tigre esta vez será una historia del pasado como la edad media espero que les guste abra a ventura romance etc espero que mis finsc les ha gusta do doy agre de cimiento a mis atores favoritos

**lince22**

**XxpekeraritabonitaxX**

**Ghost Steve**

**Shikima Akemi**

**El príncipe y la plebeya**

**Capitulo 7 la tierra de los ogros **

Después de haberse enterado del plan de zoe Frida esudi buscar lo flor dorada el camino era largo ya habían pasodo 3 horas y la chica sigia caminado el primer lugar era la tierra de los ogros solo faltaban unos centímetros asta que la chica fue detenina por un ogro y le dijo que no podía pasar la chica le suplico el ledio una condición que cantara el el show de ogros y si les gustaba la dejaría pasar y también que le llera un cunto a sus hijas pero que no fuera blancanieves ni risitos de oro entonces se le ocurio contar la historia de la bella y la bestia

Había una vez un mercader extremadamente rico. Tenía seis hijos, tres muchachos y tres niñas, y como era un hombre inteligente, no ahorró nada para la educación de sus vástagos, dándoles toda suerte de maestros.

Sus hijas eran muy hermosas, pero sobre todo la menor resultaba admirable, y, desde la infancia, no se le daba otro nombre que el de la Bella Niña, de suerte así la llamaban, lo cual hizo que sus hermanas se sintieran celosas.

La pequeña, más bonita que sus hermanas, era también mejor que ellas; las dos mayores tenían mucho orgullo, porque eran ricas, se hacían las grandes damas y no querían recibir las visitas de otras hijas de mercaderes, pues consideraban que no eran gentes de calidad para ser sus amigas. Ellas iban todos los días a bailes, al teatro, de paseo, y se burlaban de su hermana pequeña, que empleaba la mayor parte del tiempo en leer buenos libros.

Como se sabía que las muchachas eran muy ricas, muchos ricos comerciantes las pidieron en matrimonio. Pero las dos mayores respondían que ellas no se casarían jamás, a menos que encontrasen un duque, o por lo menos un conde.

Bella (pues yo os digo que éste era el nombre de la más joven), Bella, repito, agradeció amablemente a quienes deseaban casarse con ella, pero arguyó que era muy joven, y que por el momento, necesitaba estar con su padre algunos años más, haciéndole compañía.

Repentinamente, el mercader perdió sus bienes, no quedándole más que una pequeña casa de campo, bien lejos de la ciudad. Comunicó entre lágrimas a sus hijos, que era preciso trasladarse a esta posesión, y que trabajando como campesinos todos podrían vivir. Sus dos hijas mayores respondieron que no querían dejar la ciudad, y que tenían muchos enamorados que, aunque ellas careciesen de fortuna, serían felices si las convertían en sus esposas.

Las presumidas señoritas se equivocaban; sus galanes no quisieron mirarlas más en cuanto se arruinaron, y como nadie las apreciaba a causa de su soberbia, se decía:

-No merecen ser compadecidas, estamos contentos de ver rebajado su orgullo; que se vayan a hacer la gran dama cuidando de los carneros.

Pero al mismo tiempo todo el mundo agregaba:

-Por Bella lo sentimos pues se trata de una buena muchacha que habla a las pobres gentes con tanta bondad, es tan dulce, tan bien educada...

E incluso hubo gentilhombres que se quisieron casar con la joven aunque estuviera arruinada, pero Bella les dijo que no podía abandonar a su pobre padre en la desgracia ya que estaba dispuesta a seguirle al campo para ser su consuelo ayudándole en el trabajo..

La pobre Bella estaba muy afligida por haber perdido la fortuna pero se hizo las siguientes reflexiones:

-Por más que llore, las lágrimas no me devolverán mis bienes; es preciso acostumbrarse a ser feliz sin fortuna.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa de campo, el mercader y sus tres hijos se ocuparon de labrar la tierra, y Bella se levantaba a las cuatro de la mañana y se ponía a limpiar la casa y a hacer la comida para su familia.

La joven sentíase muy triste pues no estaba acostumbrada a trabajar como una criada pero al cabo de dos meses se acostumbró y se hizo más resistente ya que la fatiga le dio una salud perfecta. Sin embargo, en cuanto había realizado sus tareas domésticas, leía, tocaba el clavecín o bien cantaba mientras dedicábase a hilar.

Sus dos hermanas, al contrario, se morían de aburrimiento ya que no hacían gran cosa fuera de lamentarse; se levantaban a las diez de la mañana, paseaban todo el día y entreteníanse echando de menos sus hermosos trajes y las agradables compañías.

-Ved a nuestra hermana pequeña –comentaban hablando entre ellas-, tiene el alma tan simple y estúpida que es feliz en esta desgraciada situación.

El buen mercader no pensaba como sus hijas, pues sabía que Bella era más brillante que sus hermanas, y admiraba la virtud de esta muchacha, sobre todo su paciencia, ya que las hermanas, no contentas de cargar sobre sus hombros el peso de todo el trabajo doméstico, la insultaban de continuo.

Hacía un año que esta familia vivía en soledad cuando el mercader recibió una carta, en la cual se le anunciaba que un bajel en el que había mercaderías suyas, acababa de llegar felizmente a puerto. Tan grata noticia hizo que sus dos hijas mayores se volvieran locas de alegría pensando que, al fin, podrían dejar el campo donde se aburrían tanto; en cuanto ambas vieron a su padre dispuesto a partir, pidieron que les trajese vestidos, pelucas y toda suerte de bagatelas.

Bella, en cambio, no le pidió nada pues razonaba juiciosamente que todo el dinero de las mercancías no sería suficiente para adquirir eso que sus hermanas deseaban.

-¿No quieres que te compre alguna cosa también? –le preguntó su padre.

-Ya que vos tenéis la bondad de pensar en mí –respondió ella-, os ruego me traigáis una rosa puesto que aquí no tenemos.

No es cierto que Bella necesitase una rosa, pero quiso pedir algo para que sus hermanas no dijeran que buscaba distinguirse de ellas no solicitando nada.

El buen hombre partió; mas en llegado que fue al puerto, se le hizo un proceso por sus mercancías, y, luego de haberlo pasado muy mal, quedó aún más pobre que anteriormente.

Regresó a su hogar, pues, y no le quedaban sino 30 millas para llegar a casa, lo que le llenaba de contento ante la inminencia de volver a ver a sus hijos, cuando, al atravesar obligatoriamente un bosque enorme, se extravió.

Para colmo de males nevaba horriblemente y el viento era tan fuerte que le tiró dos veces de su caballo; había descendido la noche y pensó que moriría de hambre o de frío, o bien que sería devorado por los lobos que se escuchaban aullar en torno suyo.

De pronto, mirando a través de una extensa hilera de árboles, vio un enorme resplandor que semejaba estar muy lejos. Yendo hacia allá, descubrió que la luz salía de un gran palacio que estaba completamente iluminado.

El mercader dio gracias a Dios por el socorro que Él le enviaba, y se apresuró a ir al palacio, mas se sorprendió mucho al no encontrar a nadie en el patio. Su caballo, que le seguía, descubriendo una acogedora cuadra abierta, se apresuró a entrar y al encontrarse forraje y avena, el pobre animal, que se moría de hambre, se lanzó sobre el alimento con mucha avidez. El buen hombre lo dejó en las caballerizas y fue a la mansión en donde tampoco encontró a nadie, pero entrando en una gran sala hallóse ante un magnífico fuego y una mesa cargada de ricas viandas, en la cual no había más que un cubierto. Como la lluvia y la nieve le calaran hasta los huesos, se acercó al fuego para secarse, diciendo para sí :

-El dueño de la casa y sus servidores, me perdonarán la libertad que me he tomado al entrar; sin duda van a aparecer pronto y podré darles explicaciones.

Esperó durante un tiempo considerable y sonaron las once de la noche sin que viese a ninguna persona, entonces, ya no pudiendo resistir el hambre que le dominaba, tomó un pollo que devoró en un par de bocados, aunque temblando, bebió también unos sorbos de vino, y ya más atrevido, salió de la sala atravesando numerosas salas esplendidamente amuebladas. Finalmente encontró una estancia donde había un amplio lecho y puesto ya era media noche pasada y él allí estaba, tomó la decisión de cerrar la puerta y acostarse.

Eran tocadas las diez de la mañana cuando se levantó al día siguiente, sorprendiéndose mucho al ver un traje limpio reemplazando el suyo, que estaba completamente deteriorado.

-Seguramente –pensó-, este palacio pertenece a un hada buena que ha tenido piedad de mi situación.

Al mirar por la ventana vio que ya no había nieve y, en su lugar, hermosos macizos de flores encantaban la vista.

Regresó entonces a la sala donde cenara la vigilia anterior advirtiendo que le había sido servido chocolate caliente en una pequeña mesa.

-Os doy las gracias, señora Hada –dijo en voz alta-, por haber tenido la bondad de pensar en mi desayuno.

El buen hombre, después de haberse bebido el chocolate, salió para ir a buscar a su caballo, y como pasaba bajo un cenador de rosas, recordó de improviso lo que Bella le había pedido y cogió una rama en donde había bastantes.

En ese preciso instante escuchó un rugido ensordecedor y vio venir hacia él a una bestia tan horrible, que casi se desmaya de la impresión.

-Habéis sido muy ingrato –le dijo la bestia con una voz terrible-, yo os he salvado la vida recibiéndoos en mi palacio, y para mi dolor vos me robáis mis rosas, que yo amo más que a nada en el mundo. Es preciso que muráis con objeto de reparar semejante falta. Os concedo un cuarto de hora para que pidáis perdón a Dios por vuestros pecados.

El mercader se puso de rodillas y le dijo a la bestia juntando sus manos:

-¡Monseñor, perdonadme; no creía ofenderos cogiendo las rosas que una de mis hijas me había pedido!

-Yo no me llamo monseñor –respondió el monstruo-, sino la Bestia, no amo los halagos y no creáis que me enterneceréis con vuestras lisonjas. Mas acabáis de decir que tenéis hijas y os perdono la vida a condición de que una de ellas venga voluntariamente para morir en vuestro lugar; no me repliquéis, partid y si vuestras hijas rechazan el dar su vida por vos, juradme que volveréis dentro de tres meses para entregaros a mi voluntad.

El infeliz padre no tenía ningún deseo de sacrificar a una sola de sus hijas al malvado monstruo, pero pensó que al menos, tendría el placer de abrazarlas por última vez, y así le juro solemnemente que retornaría y la Bestia le dijo que podía partir cuando quisiera, pero, agregó:

-No quiero que os marchéis con las manos vacías. Regresad a la habitación en donde habéis dormido y encontraréis un gran cofre vacío; puedéis meter dentro todo cuanto os plazca que yo lo haré llevar a vuestra casa.

La Bestia se retiró, y en ese mismo momento, el mercader se hizo esta reflexión:

-Si es preciso que yo muera, al menos tendré el consuelo de dejar el porvenir asegurado a mis pobres hijos.

Volvió al dormitorio y habiendo encontrado una gran cantidad de pieza de oro, llenó el cofre del que la Bestia le había hablado, lo cerró y recobrando a su caballo, que halló en la cuadra, abandonó el palacio con una tristeza igual a la alegría que había tenido al entrar. Su caballo cogió él mismo uno de los caminos del bosque y en pocas horas el buen hombre llegó a su casa.

Sus hijos le rodearon, pero, en lugar de ser sensible a sus caricias, el mercader se puso a llorar contemplándoles. Tenía en la mano la rama de rosas que le llevaba a Bella y se la dio diciéndole:

-Bella, coge estas rosas, que bien caras costaron a vuestro desgraciado padre –y acto seguido relató a su familia la funesta aventura que le había sucedido.

Al oír aquello, sus dos hijas mayores lanzaron grandes gritos e injuriaron a Bella, que no lloraba.

-¡Ved que lo produce el orgullo de esta criatura –exclamaron ambas-, que no pidió regalos normales como nosotras, no, la señorita quería distinguirse y con ello es la causa de la muerte de nuestro padre!

-Vuestras reconvenciones son inútiles –replicó Bella-, ¿por qué lloráis prematuramente una muerte que aún no ha tenido lugar? Padre no morirá. Ya que el monstruo quiere aceptar una de sus hijas, yo me entregaré a toda su furia, y seré feliz puesto que al morir habré tenido la satisfacción de salvar a mi padre probándole el afecto que le tengo.

-No, hermana nuestra – le dijeron sus tres hermanos-, vos no falleceréis; nosotros iremos a buscar al monstruo y moriremos bajo sus golpes si no le podemos matar.

-No lo creáis, hijos míos –les aseguró el comerciante-, la fuerza de esa Bestia es tan grande, que no me queda ninguna esperanza de hacerla perecer. Yo estoy conmovido ante el buen corazón de Bella, pero no deseo exponerla a la muerte. Viejo soy ya, pues me queda poco tiempo de vida, así no perderé más que unos pocos años de existencia; lo único que siento es, mis queridos hijos, el no volver a veros nunca más.

-Os aseguro, padre mío –dijo Bella-, que vos no iréis a ese palacio sin mí; no podéis evitar el que os siga. Aunque sea joven, no me siento muy atada a la vida y prefiero mejor ser devorada por el monstruo que morir a causa de la pena que me produciría vuestra partida.

Con que estuvo decidido, Bella quiso partir hacia el hermoso palacio, y sus hermanas estaban encantadas, porque las virtudes de la pequeña siempre les había inspirado muchos celos.

El mercader encontrábase tan cegado por el dolor de perder a su hija, que no pensaba en el cofre lleno de oro, pero, así que se encerró en cu dormitorio para acostarse, le sorprendió encontrarlo al lado de su cama.

Entonces resolvió no decir que era rico de nuevo, porque las hijas mayores habrían querido volver a la ciudad, y estaba resuelto a morir en sus tierras. Pero confió el secreto a Bella cuando esta le comunicó que habían venido varios gentiles hombres durante su ausencia, y que dos amaban a sus hermanas. Ella le rogó casarlas, pues era tan buena que las quería y les perdonaba de todo corazón el mal que le habían hecho.

Estas dos perversas muchachas se frotaron los ojos con una cebolla, para fingir llanto, cuando Bella partió con su padre, mientras que sus hermanos sollozaban de verdad igual que el mercader, sólo Bella absteníase de hacerlo porque no deseaba aumentar el dolor general.

Sus caballos cogieron la ruta del palacio, y al atardecer padre e hija lo vieron iluminado, como la primera vez que lo divisó el comerciante.

El caballo fue solo al establo y el buen hombre entró con su hija en la gran sala donde ellos se encontraron con una mesa ricamente servida, en la que había dos cubiertos. El mercader no tenía ganas de comer, mas Bella, esforzándose en parecer tranquila, sentóse a cenar y se sirvió, diciéndose a ella misma:

-La Bestia quiere engordarme antes de comérseme, y para ello no escatima atenciones.

Cuando hubieron cenado se pudo escuchar un gran rugido y el mercader dijo adiós a su pobre hija llorando, pues pensaba que se trataba de la Bestia. Bella no pudo por menos que estremecerse al ver aquella horrible figura, mas procuró ser educada, y el monstruo, habiéndole preguntado si había venido por su propia voluntad, fue respondido por ella, aunque temblaba de miedo, que, en efecto, sí.

-Habéis sido muy bondadosa –dijo la Bestia-, y os estoy obligado por vuestra gentileza. Buen hombre, partid mañana por la mañana y no se os ocurra jamás volver aquí. Adiós, Bella.

-Adiós Bestia –respondió ella y enseguida el monstruo retiróse.

-¡Ah, hija querida –exclamó el mercader abrazando a Bella-, estoy medio muerto de espanto; créeme, déjame aquí en tu lugar!

-No, padre mío –repuso Bella con firmeza-, partid mañana temprano y encomendadme a la protección del Cielo; puede ser que él tenga piedad de mí.

Ambos se fueron a acostar creyendo que no dormirían en toda la noche, mas apenas haberse introducido en sus lechos se les cerraron los ojos.

Durante el sueño, Bella vio una dama que le decía:

-Me complace advertir que poseéis un corazón abnegado, Bella; la buena acción que vos hacéis dando la vida a cambio de salvar la de vuestro progenitor no permanecerá sin recompensa.

Bella, al despertarse, le contó el sueño a su padre, lo cuál le consoló un poco, cosa que no impidió que lanzara sentidos gritos de dolor cuando fue preciso separarse de su querida hija.

Cuando él hubo partido, Bella tomó asiento en la enorme sala, y se puso a llorar también, pero como era muy valiente, se encomendó a a Dios y resolvió que no podía entristecerse para el poco tiempo que le quedaba de estar viva, ya que creía firmemente que la Bestia iba a devorarla por la noche. Decidió entonces pasearse, a la espera, visitando el hermoso palacio pues no podía evitarse el admirar tanto esplendor.

Sin embargo se sorprendió mucho al encontrar una puerta sobre la cual había escrito:

APOSENTOS DE BELLA

La abrió con precipitación quedando deslumbrada por la magnificencia que reinaba allí; pero lo que más la impresionó fue ver una gran biblioteca, un clavecín, y bastantes libros de música.

-No veo que vaya a aburrirme –se dijo en voz baja y pensó acto seguido:-, si yo no tuviera más que un día para estar aquí, no necesitaría tanta provisión de libros y demás cosas.

Tales pensamientos le infundieron ánimos. Salió entonces de la biblioteca y vio un libro donde había escrito con letras de oro:

DESEAD, PEDID; VOS SOIS AQUÍ LA REINA Y SEÑORA.

-¡Ay de mí –dijo ella suspirando-, yo no necesito nada más que ver a mi pobre padre y saber que hace en el momento presente! –lo había dicho para ella misma y cuál no fue su asombro que poniendo los ojos en un gran espejo pudo comtemplar su hogar donde el padre llegaba con un rostro extremadamente triste.

Sus hermanas iban delante de él, y a pesar de las muecas que falsamente hacían, aparentando aflicción, la alegría que tenían por la pérdida de su hermana se les transparentaba en el semblante.

Un momento después todo desapareció, y Bella no pudo evitar el pensar que la Bestia era muy amable y que ella no tenía nada que temer.

Al medio día halló la mesa puesta y durante la comida pudo escuchar un excelente concierto, aunque no se viera a ningún músico.

Por la noche, cuando ella iba a sentarse dispuesta a cenar, escuchó el ruido que hacía la Bestia al aproximarse, y no pudo evitar un escalofrío.

-Bella –le dijo el monstruo-, ¿os importa que os comtemple mientras cenais?

-Vos sois el dueño –repuso Bella temblando.

-No –contestó la Bestia-, aquí no hay más dueña que vos, no tenéis más que decirme que me vaya si mi presencia os molesta y me iré enseguida. Decidme, ¿no es verdad que vos me encontráis feo?

-Es cierto –dijo Bella-, pues yo no sé mentir, pero creo que sois muy bondadoso.

-Tenéis razón –replicó el monstruo-, mas aparte de que soy feo carezco de ingenio; no me engaño, sé muy bien que soy una bestia.

-Nadie es una bestia –respondió Bella-, cuando cree no ser ingenioso; un tonto nunca lo hubiera pensado.

-Comed, Bella –rogó el monstruo-, y deshechad el que vayáis a aburriros en vuestra casa, ya que todo cuanto aquí hay os pertenece y yo me sentiría muy triste si no estuvierais contenta en ella.

-Vos lo habéis dispuesto todo muy bien –contestó Bella-, y esto me llena de contento y me hace, al pensar en vos, que no os vea tan feo.

-¡Oh, sí –dijo la Bestia-, tengo el corazón bondadoso, mas soy un monstruo.

-Existen hombres que son más monstruos que vos –rebatió Bella-, y yo os aprecio mejor con vuestra aspecto que a quienes, con la figura humana, esconden un corazón falso, corrompido e ingrato.

-Si yo fuera ingenioso –replicó la Bestia-, os haría grandes cumplimientos para agradeceros vuestras palabras, pero como no sé expresarme lo único que puedo deciros es que os estoy obligado.

Bella cenó con excelente apetito. Ya no tenía miedo del monstruo, pero creyó morir de terror cuando él le preguntó:

-Bella, ¿querríais ser mi esposa?

La joven no respondió durante algunos instantes, luego, aun teniendo miedo de excitar la cólera del monstruo al rechazarle, contestó temblando:

-No, Bestia.

En ese momento el pobre monstruo quiso suspirar y lo que le salió fue un rugido espantoso que recorrió todo el palacio, pero Bella no se inquietó porque la Bestia le dijo tristemente:

-Adiós pues, Bella –y abandonó la estancia aunque volviéndose de tiempo en tiempo para mirar a la joven.

La joven, viéndose sola, sintió una gran compasión por la pobre Bestia.

-¡Ay, pensó-, es bien triste que sea tan feo siendo tan bondadoso!

Bella pasó tres meses en el palacio con gran tranquilidad.

Todas las noches la Bestia la visitaba y la entretenía durante la cena contándole cosas agradables, pero jamás haciendo gala de eso que se llama ingenio en las conversaciones sociales.

Cada día Bella descubría nuevas cualidades en el monstruo. La costumbre de verle le había acostumbrado a su fealdad y lejos de temer el momento de la visita, ella miraba su reloj para comprobar si ya eran las nueve de la noche, pues la Bestia no se retrasaba nunca. Sólo había una cosa que entristecía a Bella y es que el monstruo, antes de despedirse, le pedía siempre si quería ser su esposa y daba muestras de honda tristeza cuando ella volvía a repetir su negativa.

La joven le dijo un día:

-Me apenáis, Bestia, yo quisiera casarme con vos, pero soy demasiado sincera para haceros creer que esto llegará jamás. Seré toda la vida vuestra amiga, contentaros con esto.

-Comprendo –repuso la Bestia-, me rindo ante vuestros argumentos; sé perfectamente que soy horrible, sin embargo os amo intensamente, ahora bien, me conformo y soy muy feliz de que deseéis permanecer aquí. Prometedme que no me dejaréis nunca.

Bella se ruborizó al escuchar estas palabras; había visto en el espejo mágico que su padre estaba enfermo por la pena de haberla perdido, y anhelaba reunirse con él.

-Yo puedo prometeros –le dijo a la Bestia-, no dejaros nunca, pero tengo tantas ganas de volver a estar con mi padre, que moriría de dolor si me negaseis ese placer.

-Antes moriría yo –replicó el monstruo-, que ocasionaros cualquier tristeza. Os enviaré a casa de vuestro padre, y allí estaréis, y esta pobre Bestia fallecerá de pena.

-No –contestó Bella llorando-, os aprecio demasiado como para convertirme en la causa de vuestra muerte; prometo volver al cabo de ocho días. Me habéis hecho saber que mis hermanas están casadas y mis hermanos en el ejército. Mi padre se halla completamente solo; concededme el que permanezca en su casa una semana.

-Vos estaréis mañana por la mañana –dijo la Bestia-, pero acordaos de vuestra promesa. No tenéis más que poner esta sortija sobre una mesa al acostaros, cuando deseéis venir.

Adiós, Bella –la Bestia suspiró según su costumbre en diciendo estas palabras y Bella se acostó muy triste al verla así afligida.

Cuando ella se despertó por la mañana, se encontró en el hogar paterno, y habiendo sonado un despertador que estaba al lado de su cama, vio venir a una sirvienta gritando asustada al verla. El comerciante acudió a ese grito y casi muere de felicidad al contemplar a su querida hija permaneciendo ambos abrazados durante más de un cuarto de hora.

Bella, después de los primeros transportes, pensó que no tenía vestidos que ponerse pero la criada le dijo que acababa de encontrar en la habitación vecina un gran cofre pleno de ropas tejidas en hilo de oro y guarnecidas de diamantes. Bella agradeció mentalmente a la bondadosa Bestia sus atenciones y escogiendo la menos rica de estas vestimentas, le dijo a la sirvienta que guardase el resto ya que deseaba regalárselas a sus hermanas, mas apenas hubo pronunciado ella estas palabras, que el cofre desapareció. Su padre, entonces, le indicó que la Bestía quería que conservase el presente para ella y enseguida volvieron a estar allí los trajes en su arcón.

Bella se vistió y durante ese tiempo se fue a avisar a sus hermanas que acudieron con los esposos.

Las dos eran muy desgraciadas; la mayor había contraído matrimonio con un gentilhombre, hermoso como el Amor, pero él sólo estaba enamorado de si mismo desde la mañana hasta la noche y menospreciaba la belleza de su esposa.

La segunda estaba casada con un hombre que tenía mucho ingenio, aunque con sus agudezas lo único que conseguía era molestar a todo el mundo, siendo su mujer la primera.

Las hermanas de Bella creyeron morir de dolor cuando la vieron vestida como una princesa y más hermosa que el día, y aunque la pequeña fue muy cariñosa con ambas, nada pudo apagar sus celos que aumentaron cuando les contó lo feliz que era.

Las dos envidiosas bajaron al jardín para llorar a su gusto, y se decían entre sí :

-¿Por qué esta pequeña criatura ha de aventajarnos en felicidad? ¿No nos la merecemos nosotros más que ella?

-Hermana mía –exclamó la mayor-, tengo una idea, procuremos alargar su estancia aquí más de ocho días y esa tonta Bestia se enfurecerá porque Bella habrá faltado a su palabra, y puede ser que la devore.

-Tenéis razón, hermana mía –respondió la otra-, por tanto es necesario tratarla bien y mimarla.

Habiendo tomado tal resolución, se reunieron con Bella haciéndole tantas demostraciones de cariño que la pobre muchacha lloraba de alegría.

Cuando los ocho días transcurrieron, las dos hermanas se arrancaron los cabellos dando muestras de tan grande aflicción ante la sola idea de su partida, que Bella les prometió quedarse otros ocho días, mas no sin reprocharse la tristeza que estaba causando a su pobre Bestia a quien ella apreciaba con todo su corazón echándola mucho de menos.

La décima noche pasada en casa de su padre, soñó que hallábase en el jardín del palacio y que veía a la Bestia acostada sobre la hierba dispuesta a morir y reprochándole su ingratitud.

Bella se despertó sobresaltada y derramó abundantes lágrimas.

-Me estoy comportando muy mal –se dijo-, al causarle tanto sufrimiento a la Bestia que tan gentilmente me ha tratado siempre, porque, ¿es acaso culpa suya si es tan fea y tiene tan poco ingenio? Es buena y eso vale más que todo lo demás. ¿Por qué no he querido casarme con la Bestia?; sería más feliz con ella que mis hermanas con sus maridos, pues no es ni la belleza ni el ingenio de un esposo lo que hacen dichosa a su mujer, es la bondad del carácter, la virtud, la amabilidad, y la Bestia tiene todas esas buenas cualidades, cierto que yo no la amo pero le tengo afecto, amistad y reconocimiento. Por tanto, no es preciso seguir haciéndola desgraciada –pronunciando estas palabras Bella se levantó, puso la sortija sobre la mesa y volvió a acostarse.

Apenas ella estuvo en su lecho, se durmió y al despertarse por la mañana, vio con alegría que estaba en el palacio de la Bestia. Se vistió entonces lujosamente, para gustarle, y se aburrió mucho todo la jornada esperando que fuesen las nueve de la noche, pero el reloj tardaba en dar la hora y cuando la dio la Bestia no hizo acto de presencia. Bella entonces creyó haber causado su muerte y corrió por el palacio desesperada dando grandes gritos.

Después de haber buscado por todas partes, ella se acordó de su sueño y corrió por el jardín hacia el canal donde le había visto durmiendo. Encontró a la pobre Bestia tendida sin conocimiento, lo que le hizo creer que estaba muerta.

Entonces se echó sobre el cuerpo, sin tener miedo de su aspecto y sintiendo que su corazón latía aún, recogió agua del canal y se la echó sobre la cabeza.

La Bestia abrió los ojos y le dijo a Bella:

-Habéis olvidado vuestra promesa y la pena de tener que perderos me ha decidido a dejarme morir de hambre, pero muero contento porque tengo el placer de volveros a ver todavía una vez más.

-¡No, mi querida Bestia, no podéis morir –exclamó Bella-, vos viviréis para convertiros en mi esposo, desde este momento os entrego mi mano y os juro que no me casaré si no es con vos. ¡Ay de mí!, creía no sentir más que amistad por vos, pero el dolor que siento me hace ver que no podría vivir sin veros!

Apenas Bella pronunciaba estas palabras que ya el palacio tornóse resplandeciente, estallaron los fuegos de artificio, escuchándose músicas por doquier, todo lo cual parecía anunciar una fiesta, pero semejantes maravillas no la distrajeron, ella se volvió hacia su querida Bestia a la que el dolor la hacía sufrir, mas grande fue su sorpresa al comprobar que la Bestia había desaparecido, encontrando a su pies a un príncipe más hermoso que el propio Amor, que le daba las gracias por haber puesto fin a su encantamiento.

Aunque el príncipe mereciese toda su atención, ella no puso evitar el preguntarle en dónde estaba la Bestia.

-Vos la véis a vuestros pies –le dijo el príncipe-, un hada malvada me había condenado a estar hechizado bajo esta condición hasta que una bella joven consintiera en casarse conmigo apreciando también mis cualidades. Y sólo vos en todo el mundo erais lo bastante bondadosa como para comprender las virtudes de mi carácter, y ofreciéndoos una corona no puedo siquiera corresponder a lo obligado que me hallo con vos.

Bella, agradablemente sorprendida, le dio la mano al hermoso príncipe para ayudarle a levantarse.

Fueron juntos al palacio y Bella creyó morir de alegría encontrando, en la gran sala, a su padre y a toda la familia pues la majestuosa dama que se le había aparecido en sueños, los acababa de transportar llevándolos hasta allí.

-Bella –le dijo esta dama, que no era otra sino un hada muy importante-, estáis recibiendo la recompensa por vuestra buena conducta, pues habéis elegido la virtud a la belleza y al ingenio, habiendo tenido el mérito de encontrar todas estas cualidades reunidas en una misma persona. Os convertiréis en una gran reina y espero que el trono no destruya nunca la bondad de la que sois poseedora.

Y el hada se dirigió entonces a las hermanas de Bella:

-En cuanto a las dos, ya que conozco vuestro corazón y toda la malicia que encierra, os convertiré en un par de estatuas , pero conservando el entendimiento bajo la piedra que os envolverá. Permaneceréis a la puerta del palacio de vuestra hermana, y no os impongo otra condena que el de ser testigos de su felicidad. No podréis regresar a vuestra antigua apariencia hasta que no reconozcáis vuestras faltas, pero mucho me temo que siempre quedaréis convertidas en estatuas, pues uno se corrige del orgullo, de la cólera, de la glotonería y de la pereza, mas constituye una especie de milagro la conversión de un corazón malvado y envidioso.

En el mismo momento, el hada dio un toque de varita que transportó a todos aquellos que estaban dentro de la sala, hasta el reino del príncipe.

Sus súbditos le recibieron gozosos, y él se casó con Bella, viviendo ambos muchos años en perfecta dicha porque su matrimonio tenía por fundamento la virtud.

Fin

Luego de eso canto

Que haces aquí yo no te vi llegar

Que hace el amor si se vuelve encontrar

Que fue de ti que lejos el ayer

Era una niña voy a empezar de cero

Como ocultar que el tiempo ya paso

Como callar el amor de los dos

Si eres feliz dímelo por favor

Yo se que el mundo a cambiado para siempre

Te amare siempre a si aunque no seas mío

Como decirte que te quiero

Y desafiara al mundo entero

Como gritar que hemos soñado

Si hemos perdido o hemos ganado

Como decirte que te quiero

Como decirte que me muero de amor

Si estoy tratando de mentirle al corazón

Que haces aquí si acabas de llegar

Dime por que ya te empiezo a extrañar

A donde iras cuando termine el día

Yo se que volverás a mi arrepentido

Te amare siempre a si aunque no seas mío

Como decirte que te quiero

Y desafiara al mundo entero

Como gritar que hemos soñado

Si hemos perdido o hemos ganado

Como decirte que te quiero

Como decirte que me muero de amor

Si estoy tratando de mentirle al corazón

Lo que nunca fue nunca término

El amor lo vez nunca se perdió

Como decirte que te quiero

Como decirte que me muero de amor

Si estoy tratando de mentirle al corazón

Tratando de mentirle al corazón

La chica salió del ahí y se dirigió a su próximo destino

Continuara….

Espero que les haya gustado bueno el capitulo 6 asta la próxima bey gracias a todos por leer la


	8. el mundo de los sueños

Hola mundo y todos los que leen mis fics como están espero que bien hello KONICHIWA ni hao! Jaja hable o escribi 3 idiomas bueno a qui les dejo el ca pitulo 8 de mi fics valla logre legar asta 8 uff bueno es un recoer solo les digo que una de mis series favorita japonesas es mew mew power

El príncipe y la plebeya

Capitulo 8 el mundo del los sueños

Después de lo que paso después de pasar per la tierra de los ogros Frida esta muy cansada y débil sin darse cuenta llega al mundo de los sueños donde claramente se ve los sueños mas hermoso pero no todo es lindo por que esoes sueños se están volviendo pesadillas al parecer hay un malvado que solo quiere pesadillas en dijo lugar había una campana rosada en forma de corazón dicho objeto destruiría al sujeto así que si Frida quería salir de hai tenia que buscar la encontró y se dirigió al sujeto y dijo

Frida : campana rosada a todo poder

En ese momento la campana ilumino el cielo el sujeto fue derrotado y por salvar el mundo el emperador de dicho mundo le regalo lo que mas quería encontrar la flor dorada y le dijeron que la cuidara bien la chica solo insistió y salió de ahí pero antes de salir decidió cantar una canción para que todos los sueños volvieran ala normalidad

Vamos a un sitio que no esta en el mapa

No importa si no hay dinero

Si no ves pistas en el cielo

Ya sabes que hacer

Construye tu realidad

La puerta de la mente se abre

Todo se verá

Al instante

Ya nunca te perderás

Confía en tu intuición

Hay mundos tan hermosos que conocerás

Mundos con mil juegos vas a tener

Cerca, más cerca de lo que imaginas

Puede ser

Puede ser

Solo debes seguir

Vamos a un sitio que no está en el mapa

No importa si no hay dinero

Si no ves pistas en el cielo

Ya sabes que hacer

Prepárate para el futuro

Quien sabe que pueda pasar

Todo será perfecto sin desespero

Con ducha canción todo volvi ala normalida asi que salió pero ellos le dijieron que si nesitaba ayuda solo chiflara y la ayudarían la chica solo sonrió y salió de ahí para dirigirse al castillo la chica estaba tan cansa que para en un pueblo donde un niño le conto que nunca había felicidad la chica se pudo tan triste que le dijo como podía ayudar el niño le dijo que cantara una canción y un cuento asi que después de descansara canto una canción

Al cielo pido un favor

que tu me quieras a mi

deseo a morir

que algún dia tu estes por siempre

conmigo.

Tengo la fé

Yo no se por que

te niegas a creer

que soy quien mas te ama

y que te hare muy feliz

tarde o temprano

seras tu mi chica.

Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar

lo presiente mi corazón

y al escuchar mi cancion

yo estoy muy seguro

vendras aqui.

No temas no te har mal

debes dejarte llevar

por un hada azul

mucho te puedo ofrecer

no te vas a arrepentir.

No temas no te hare mal

debes dejarte llevar

por un hada azul

mucho te puedo ofrecer

no te vas a arrepentir

y algun dia tu y yo

felices seremos

Tengo la Fé.

Y luego conto el cuento de la bella durmiente

Èrase una vez... una reina que dio a luz una niña muy hermosa. Al bautismo invitó a todas las hadas de su reino, pero se olvidó, desgraciadamente, de invitar a la más malvada. A pesar de ello, esta hada maligna se presentó igualmente al castillo y, al pasar por delante de la cuna de la pequeña, dijo despechada: "¡A los dieciséis años te pincharás con un huso y morirás!" Un hada buena que había cerca, al oír el maleficio, pronunció un encantamiento a fin de mitigar la terrible condena: al pincharse en vez de morir, la muchacha permanecería dormida durante cien años y solo el beso de un joven príncipe la despertaría de su profundo sueño. Pasaron los años y la princesita se convirtió en la muchacha más hermosa del reino. El rey había ordenado quemar todos los husos del castillo para que la princesa no pudiera pincharse con ninguno. No obstante, el día que cumplía los dieciséis años, la princesa acudió a un lugar del castillo que todos creían deshabitado, y donde una vieja sirvienta, desconocedora de la prohibición del rey, estaba hilando. Por curiosidad, la muchacha le pidió a la mujer que le dejara probar. "No es fácil hilar la lana", le dijo la sirvienta. "Mas si tienes paciencia te enseñaré." La maldición del hada malvada estaba a punto de concretarse. La princesa se pinchó con un huso y cayó fulminada al suelo como muerta. Médicos y magos fueron llamados a consulta. Sin embargo, ninguno logró vencer el maleficio. El hada buena sabedora de lo ocurrido, corrió a palacio para consolar a su amiga la reina. La encontró llorando junto a la cama llena de flores donde estaba tendida la princesa. "¡No morirá! ¡Puedes estar segura!" la consoló, "Solo que por cien años ella dormirá" La reina, hecha un mar de lágrimas, exclamó: "¡Oh, si yo pudiera dormir!" Entonces, el hada buena pensó: 'Si con un encantamiento se durmieran todos, la princesa, al despertar encontraría a todos sus seres queridos a su entorno.' La varita dorada del hada se alzó y trazó en el aire una espiral mágica. Al instante todos los habitantes del castillo se durmieron. " ¡Dormid tranquilos! Volveré dentro de cien años para vuestro despertar." dijo el hada echando un último vistazo al castillo, ahora inmerso en un profundo sueñ el castillo todo había enmudecido, nada se movía con vida. Péndulos y relojes repiquetearon hasta que su cuerda se acabó. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido realmente. Alrededor del castillo, sumergido en el sueño, empezó a crecer como por encanto, un extraño y frondoso bosque con plantas trepadoras que lo rodeaban como una barrera impenetrable. En el transcurso del tiempo, el castillo quedó oculto con la maleza y fue olvidado de todo el mundo. Pero al término del siglo, un príncipe, que perseguía a un jabalí, llegó hasta sus alrededores. El animal herido, para salvarse de su perseguidor, no halló mejor escondite que la espesura de los zarzales que rodeaban el castillo. El príncipe descendió de su caballo y, con su espada, intentó abrirse camino. Avanzaba lentamente porque la maraña era muy densa. Descorazonado, estaba a punto de retroceder cuando, al apartar una rama, vio... Siguió avanzando hasta llegar al castillo. El puente levadizo estaba bajado. Llevando al caballo sujeto por las riendas, entró, y cuando vio a todos los habitantes tendidos en las escaleras, en los pasillos, en el patio, pensó con horror que estaban muertos, Luego se tranquilizó al comprobar que solo estaban dormidos. "¡Despertad! ¡Despertad!", chilló una y otra vez, pero en vano. Cada vez más extrañado, se adentró en el castillo hasta llegar a la habitación donde dormía la princesa. Durante mucho rato contempló aquel rostro sereno, lleno de paz y belleza; sintió nacer en su corazón el amor que siempre había esperado en vano. Emocionado, se acercó a ella, tomó la mano de la muchacha y delicadamente la besó... Con aquel beso, de pronto la muchacha se desesperezó y abrió los ojos, despertando del larguísimo sueño. Al ver frente a sí al príncipe, murmuró: ¡Por fin habéis llegado! En mis sueños acariciaba este momento tanto tiempo esperado." El encantamiento se había roto. La princesa se levantó y tendió su mano al príncipe. En aquel momento todo el castillo despertó. Todos se levantaron, mirándose sorprendidos y diciéndose qué era lo que había sucedido. Al darse cuenta, corrieron locos de alegría junto a la princesa, más hermosa y feliz que nunca. Al cabo de unos días, el castillo, hasta entonces inmerso en el silencio, se llenó de cantos, de música y de alegres risas con motivo de la boda.

Y se fue asi el castillo ya que solo tenia unas horas para salvar asu amoda

Continuara


	9. dos corazones un amor

Hola como están bueno aquie lesdejo el capitulo final además bueno se que me tarde es que hubo problemas pequeños pero pro blemas la verdad mi cabeza necesitaba des conso na es broma aqi les dejo a unos autores también mis favoritos la verdad se los recomiendo están super sus historias lindas y tiernas aqu van

Manchita Purple-Blue

Turbomechasonic

fiore-star

**oceangirl24**

**el príncipe y la plebeya **

**capitulo 9 : DOS CORAZONES UN AMOR**

_después de la aventura de su vida Frida corria asi al pueblo llegando cansada de tanto caminar deseaba descansar pero solo fantaban unos minutos para la baoda y el lugar donde se organizo que daba mas de 4 km asii que desidio caminar asta que se enconro un caballo y un ponny el caballo estaba viejo mientras el ponny era color blanco con el cabello amarillo bueno mejor dicho como el de esabela de __P&F bueno asi que calbago asta alla llegando cunndo el padre decía_ _si algien se opone que hable ahora o calle para siempre en ese monto Frida entro y dijo_

_Frida : yo me opongo _

_En esemomento la hija de dracula la chupa sangre malvada labruja mala del pueblo ose azoe se enojo trantndo de inoral la decidió seguir pero el problema es que ella abia interrunpido la boda se enojo que con el vestido blanco que tenia se fue donde estaba Frida y le dijo_

_Zoe ; que quieres y aque vines_

_Frida : a nolose a si a cantar tu que cres impidiendo la boda y a enmascárate_

_Zoe : si a cantar_

_Dijo my enmocionada mientrs Frida solo rodo los ojos y dijo_

_Frida : que hay entre tu orejas de seguro no hay cerebro _

_Zoe : bueno lo siento si además a que terefiers al de cir que me vas a enmascara ehh_

_Frida : alo que refiero es que tu no tienes el antidoto de la enfermedad del rey y además que solo lo dijistes para que darte con el trono_

_Todos estaban atonitos sombre lo que oyeron pero zoe estaba furiosa como lu supo pero nole importo asi que pensó otro plan para casarse Manny se soprendio asi que solo dijo_

_Manny : es cierto _

_Zoe : bueno si es verda _

_Manny : en tonces la boda se cansela_

_Zoe : yo no lo creo en esemomento zoe atrpo a Frida y saco un cuchillo y lo apunto asia el cuello de la chica y dijo_

_Zoe : si algien se acerca la chica muere pero si no quieren que el angelito muera pues_

_Many pues que dijo aterrorizodo por lo que zoe podía aserle a su novia_

_Zoe : pues dame el trono y la princesa se salva_

_En esemomento Frida silbo en en momento la tierra enpezo a tenblar asta que el techo fue levantado por un ogro zoe se asusto y solto a Frida entonces el ogro se llebo a zoe y se fue con ella en ese momento Frida y Manny se habrzaron y uni eron sus labios en beso después la chica canto la canción con una hermasa flopr dorada _

_**Frida : **_Flor que da fulgor

con tu brillo fiel,

vuelve el tiempo atras

volviendo a lo que fué

quita enfermedad

y al destino cruel, trae lo que perdi

volviendo a lo que fué,

a lo que fué...

_en ese momento el rey despertó todos se pusieron felices momentos después el rey hizo una fiesta en honor a la salvadora del reino_

_rey : grasias Frida por no solo salvarme la vida si no también por salvar al pueblo grasias _

_en esemomento todos apruadieron en es momento manny se hacer co a Frida y unió sus labios con los de ella y dijo_

_Manny : te amo mi hermoso ángel_

_Frida : yo también te amo mi amor _

_En esemomen volvieron a unir sus labios es un dulce beso pero fueron interrunpidos por drake que pidió que Frida cantara una canción_

_**Frida : **_Quiero contar que esta es la historia más hermosa de todas

Yo sé que tú podrás mirar mejor y con atención

Por qué se ve que el cielo es azul y el sol alumbra tan fuerte

Porque verdes son los árboles que ves a tu alrededor

Si respiras hondo una vez y lo miras con el corazón

Ya no habrá palabras para explicar lo que es

puede ser el brillo de tu risa.

Porque, hoy voy a soñar con lo que vendrá

Hoy quiero alcanzar todo lo que deseo

Aunque sea difícil de lograr quiero continuar

Porque yo siento que no hay nada que lo impida ya

Si te sientes mal deja de llorar

No hay nada más bello que ver tu sonrisa

Sólo al escuchar tu corazón poco a poco tú estarás mejor

Y sabrás todo lo que puedes tener.

Mira aquí hay todo lo que necesitas para tu vida

Sin más que hacer el mundo te dará mil cosas para ti

Ya ves que tú podrías descubrir tus Mágicas Esperanzas

Ellas siempre están ahi brillando para darte valor

Si lo veo con más claridad puedo ver lo que hay más allá

Imagino todo lo que creí entender

Y ahora sé que todo esto es de verdad...

Porque, no hay nada mejor que sentir tu amor

No quiero pensar que algún día termine

Porque ya no quiero nada más quiero aprovechar cada momento

Ya no quiero amar a nadie más

Si sientes temor yo estaré ahí

No pienses jamás que todo se ha caído

Porque tu sonrisa traerá cosas bellas y felicidad

Creeré en cada nuevo amanecer.

Hoy quiero sentir la libertad y decir con mucha claridad

que este amor que siento nadie me lo quitará

Quiero ver tu risa en cada despertar

Porque, hoy voy a soñar con lo que vendrá

Hoy quiero alcanzar todo lo que deseo

No habrá nada que lo impedirá

Todo seguirá en mi camino el futuro con seguridad

Si te sientes mal deja de llorar

No hay nada más bello que ver tu sonrisa

este sentimiento es de verdad déjate llevar y abrázame

Nunca más sabrás lo que es la soledad.

_Asi que todos vivieron felices para siempre bueno casi todos ya ke zoe fue sirvienta de los ogros Manny y Frida 2 años después se casaron y ahora si vivierobn felices para siempre _

_Fin _

_Espero que les alla gustado y agradezco de todo corazón que allan leído agradesco a_

lince22 y a

**Ghost Steve**

_Por seguir mi historia grasias _Arigatô 


End file.
